Claimer Magic
Claimer magic is a caster type magic, claimers have the ability to control primordial elements, most Claimers are almost resistant to their own element, and can increase their own power by consuming ethernano particles, they use stronger elemental magic than reguler caster mages, Claimers are mostly resistant to their own magic type but can still be damaged by it. Abilities Matter Life Manipulation: Claimers can control the element they create no matter what aspect they choose to study, however manipulation claimers cannot create living beings, as with summoning claimers cannot create living weapons or armour. Elemental Ward: As claimers are master elementalists, they have built up a resistance to their own magical element but, are weakened by elements that would usually overpower their element if they were a regular caster mage. '''Magical Knowledge: '''Claimers hold a vast array of knowledge that detail magic from the dawn of time making them extremely good tacticians, and a valuable asset in wars or large scale battles. '''Physical Resistance: '''As claimers minds were pushed to the limits so were their bodies even the weakest claimer could beat most soldiers in hand to hand combat. '''Adaptable: '''Due to their extensive knowledge of magics they are extremely hard to fight in single combat as they will adapt their own attacks to their opponents magical attack patterns. Aspect Claimers take one of two aspects, either Summoning or Manipulation they decide the use of the claimer magic through extensive research and training to find the aspect that would suit them '''Manipulation: '''This allows the claimer to create constructs from their element, This aspect relies on physical ability rather than casting skill, users mostly create living weapons and armour, but they can create animated objects so long as it is connected to the caster via an appendage '''Summoning: '''This allows the claimer to create living biengs from their element, This aspect relies on casting skill, the strongest Summoners have been known to make monsters that could level a mountain '''Dual Aspect: '''In extremely rare situations some claimers have been known to take the burdon and learn both aspects making them extremely powerful. Users Universal claimer Spells '''Claimers Bolt クレーマース ボルト (kureemaasu boruto): '''Claimers bolt is the first spell that novice claimers learn as part of their magic training, due to its low magic power consumption it is used as a standard attack by most claimers. The powered up variant called Claimers Etherial Bolt クレーマース イーサリエル ボルト (kureemaasu iisarieru boruto), uses manipulated raw Ethernano particles to unleash an extremely powerful bolt of pure magic however only a few claimers have been known to have mastered this attack because of its complexity even then it is rarely used. '''Claimers Boost クレーマース ブースト (kureemaasu buusuto): '''Claimers boost is the second spell that novice claimers learn as part of their training, it is used to increase the speed of the user, even though it uses an extremely low abount of magic power it is still rarely used because it is only useful in certain situations. The powered up variant called クレーマース イーサリエル ブースト (kureemaasu iisarieru buusuto), also uses manipulated raw ethernano to propel the user far faster than the average speed magic, but it comes at a cost the user is fired in a single direction and cannot change directions until they stop. '''Claimers Wall クレーマース ワル (kureemaasu waru): '''Claimers wall is the final universal spell the novice claimers learn before choosing their aspect the spell costs a large amount of magic power however is used as a defensive measure against strong opponenets, this spell is the only universal spell that does not have an ethereal counterpart. Category:Caster Magic Category:OffensiveSpells Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic and Abilities